HERO: The Journal of General Job Adjusting
HERO: The Journal of General Job Adjusting (aka HERO Magazine) is a periodical in the world of Gloriana. Background Each issue includes articles written from the viewpoints of fellow adventurers. The Hero had picked up a fresh copy of Issue IV, apparently newly published, shortly after he saved TarnaOn the other hand, for future promise, there's the young man I sponsored into the Wizards' Institute of Technocery a while ago. He has distinguished himself through Heroism and clever use of spells in lands ranging from Spielburg to Shapeir and Tarna. But let's wait and see how he continues to develop his skills before naming any names., but before he was magically transported to MordaviaShadows of Darkness Technical Guide, pg 4: "It's a good thing your character happened to pick this up shortly before being magically transported here, isn't it?", but like most of his possessions, it was likely stripped from him during the transport. How, or who he obtained it from is unknown (or even why he obtained in the first place). The Hero later found a, by then, old copy of the same issue inside the abandoned Adventurer's Guild in Mordavia. The issue had been locked up in the Guild not long after the swamp began to form, and October Derleth's travels to the land for the magazine.JGJA, pg. "Mordavia is a small valley nestled amidst the Malignant Mountains to the south, the Carpathologic Mountains to the west, the Aphotic Alps to the north, and the Heinous Hills to the east. There is but one pathway to this valley and as it is currently cut off by a mephitic and quagmire-filled swamp, entrance to Mordavia is rather difficult. This isolation, though, creates an atmosphere of fear and mistrust that will add immensely to the emotional state you will experience here.". There it stayed collecting dust for several years when travel to the valley became almost completely closed off to the outside world by heavy rains, the road being washed out, heavy overgrowth, and the ever expanding swamp until it was discovered by the Hero."Dmitri Ivanov: "The old Adventurers' Guild is at the north end of town. It has been abandoned for many years, since we have not had many adventurers who could cross the swamp.", "The Adventurers' Guild is in the north part of town, but it's closed and boarded up. There have been no adventurers here since the road was flooded.", Olga Stovich: "There used to be a very active Adventurers' Guild here in town, but it's been empty and locked up since I can remember." Narrator (QFG4):"HERO: The Journal of General Job Adjusting," you find quite a bit of information that might be useful here. There are a series of articles about the Land of Mordavia. The town originally grew up around Castle Borgov. The Borgovs were the Boyars (or local noblemen) assigned the role of guarding the area from invaders. The chapter on fauna describes a number of interesting creatures. The Necrotaur is a vicious carnivore with big, sharp teeth. Some of the other monsters sound even more horrific. In the forest lives the Leshy, a creature known for playing practical jokes on travellers and playing riddle games, but which can also be helpful to those it likes. You learn about the Rusalka, the spirit of a murdered unmarried woman. Such spirits are said to inhabit lakes and rivers; they try to avenge themselves by drowning any man foolish enough to approach them. You could really learn a lot by reading this magazine thoroughly instead of just browsing through it. (Isn't it nice that we included a complete copy in your game box?)"QFGTASG, pg 296: "The place was very dusty. No adventurer had been in here in some time.", "...walked over to the nearby bookshelf and picked up an old copy of HERO Magazine. It had some articles on Mordavia that were well worth reading." The issue proved to be useful to the Hero on several occasions during his adventures in Mordavia. When first encountering the Resulka, when he discovered the Leshy, as well as during an encounter with a Necrotaur, among other thingsQuest For Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide; "Then he remembered something he had read in the HERO Magazine in the Adventurer's guild...", pg, "...thought back to the Hero Magazine...", pg, "It had to be a Necrotaur from the description in the HERO Magazine." He also remembered hearing about the Necrophilicon from the issue.Narrator (QFG4): The title says "Necrophilicon." Haven't you heard about this book somewhere? Not only is there an old copy of issue IV inside of the Adventurer's Guild in Mordavia, there is also a copy of HERO Magazine's Golden Guild Guide to Mordavia--Flora, Fauna, and Folklore. The Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School in Silmaria has every back issue of the magazine; including the hard-to-find HERO: The Journal of General Job Adjusting: Issue 1). Issues *HERO: The Journal of General Job Adjusting: Issue 1 *HERO: The Journal of General Job Adjusting: Issue IV *HERO Magazine's Golden Guild Guide to Mordavia -- Flora, Fauna, and Folklore Writers *Fish Crawdad *Carl Atlas *Magnifico Mannerly *Matt MacMaster *Dick Millhouse *October Derleth *P. H. Craftlove *Robber Graves Behind the scenes The length of time the magazine was locked up, and when the hero discovered suggests slow travel time for the Hero (or a paradox or anachronism), considering that it covers information from QFG2 and QFG3 (some concerning the Hero's adventurers in Tarna), was written about the same time the Dark Master 'moved' into the valley, and was written not long after the floods started in the valley, and then spent several years collecting dust in the locked-up Guild's library. For more information see, the Long timeline, and Mordavia History of Events: A Time Line. The Mordavia Adventurer's Guild has one of the stairsteppers advertised in the issue, and has spent some time collecting dust as well. In the novel it also says "The place was very dusty. No adventurer had been in here for some time." And also that it had been decades since the last person signed the logbook. References Category:QFG4 Category:QFG5